Rose and the Replacement Doctor
by Edna Pests
Summary: Two post-Journey's End one-shots. Warning, spoilers for season four in here. Tis about Rose and her life with the Doctor that grew from the hand.
1. Anywhere

Rose walked in, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate. The R. Doctor was working on a circle of metal, with wires sticking out of it. Every once in a while, when he pressed two wires together, a spark would come out. He was always working nowadays. Rose had learned enough from Torchwood to know that he was building a ship. He wanted so badly to travel again, and she was right alongside him.

Of course, strictly speaking he had never traveled before, but only remembered doing so. But those memories were enough to make him pine for the stars.

"Cocoa break." said Rose. "Come on, even human/Time Lord hybrids need rest-" But the mug had already been whipped from her hand. The R. Doctor chugged it down.

"Delicious!" he said. "Fantastic! Brilliant, even! Molto bene! The things you humans come up with. Dessert that serves a dual purpose of pleasing the tastebuds and warming the body-"

_One,_ thought Rose. _Two...three._

"_Ow._" moaned the R. Doctor, rubbing his throat. "_Hot_."

"That's why most humans prefer to drink it slowly."

"_Most_ humans are normal beings with all the curiosity of your average walnut."

Rose shrugged. "True."

Suddenly the wirey circle started blurting out black smoke at such a pace that soon the entire room was submerged in the stuff.

"Out, out, out!" the R. Doctor yelled.

"You don't have to tell me thrice." she said. They ran out of the room. He slammed the door shut behind them.

"I've got to have that piece." he said, running his finger through his hair and messing it up completely. "Without that piece, the rest of them are useless."

"You could get yourself killed." Rose said. She realized how melodramatic she sounded. Apparently so did the R. Doctor, 'cause he turned to her with the air of a knight going into battle.

"Courage, my dear." he said. "But in case you're correct...one last kiss?"

In an imitation of ladies of old, she swooned into his arms, and they snogged.

"Farewell, my lady." he said. Then he puffed up his chest, and charged into the room. There was a loud clang of metal.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-_ow!_" he said in one breath. There were more clanks of metal, a triumphant cry of "Ha!", and he burst out again. There were smears of grease on his face. He held the metal circle aloft. It had ceased spurting smoke, and was now making a sound like a dying cow.

"Take a lot more than that to get the best of me!" he cried. "I just need to get one more bolt on that flange down there, and it's ready for travel!"

"And where will we go then?"

He took her hand, and pulled her close. "_Anywhere_."


	2. Laurence

"It won't be exactly traveler friendly, mind you-"

"What?"

"I said, it won't be exactly traveler friendly!"

"_What?_ I can't hear you."

The R. Doctor stuck his head out from under the space ships engine. His face was smeared with grease again. Rose wondered if this grease part was going to become a habit for him.

"I said, it won't be exactly traveler friendly."

"Oh." said Rose. "Why?"

"Well, those chairs from the old buses are all we've got for furniture. And it doesn't have any food or drink replicators, like the TARDIS."

"Well, that's alright. On the Moon of Judoon, Earth money has a great exchange rate. We can buy food."

"Yeah." he said, with a cheery smile. But Rose knew he wasn't cheery. The R. Doctor didn't like dealing with money. His implanted memories said he had never had to before, because when the Psychic Paper was shown to the right people they could get anything they wanted, no money involved. But he didn't have the Paper now. Also, the ship he was building couldn't time travel. They were going to try and sneak into the Time Agency, and get a Time Vortex Manipulator. Rose still had no idea how that was going to be achieved. It was a lot harder to be brilliant when you didn't have the TARDIS. But still, looking at the R. Doctor, Rose knew they would manage.

"Hand me that-" and then he said something impossible to pronounce, that was more like a sound than a word.

"Come again?"

"The thing in your left hand."

"Oh." she handed it to him. "You know, maybe I could help if, you know, you'd teach me some of this stuff.

"You, earth girl?" he said, the Donna in him surfacing. "Rose, honestly, I have nine hundred and three years worth of knowledge in my head. If I taught you it all, your head would explode. I'd have Rose-brain all over me, how icky..."

"Then start be teaching me the basics." She did her best pouty brown eyes. "Come on, Doctor, _please_?"

The R. Doctor sighed. "Alright. Rose, this is called a button-"

The door opened before she could whap him. He jumped to his feet. If Torchwood found out what he was building, they would tear his masterpiece apart to see how it worked. He breathed a sigh of relief when Tony the tot waddled in.

"What are you doing here?" Rose demanded. "Why isn't mum watching you?"

"I wanted to thee Uncle John."

"Now, Tony, what have I told you about lisping to sound endearingly cute?" the R. Doctor chided.

"You say lisping is a hanging offense, and if I want to get anything in this universe I have to stop acting vulnerable." Tony recited.

"That's right." the R. Doctor smiled, and hugged Tony. Then he set him down. "So, young Mr. Tyler, what do you think we should name our ship?"

"Ith it a space thip?"

"What?" The R. Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Is it a space ship?" Tony corrected himself.

"It is indeed. When you're old enough we might even take you on a trip. But what we need now is a name. Can you think of one?"

Tony thought hard, his chubby face screwed up in concentration. "How about...Laurence?"

The R. Doctor looked at Rose. Rose shrugged. "Okay. _Laurence_ it is."


End file.
